


It Was Just a Football Game

by Sphyzloc



Series: My Teacher/Student Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little but of angst, not a whole lot, they dont get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphyzloc/pseuds/Sphyzloc
Summary: After a douchebag of a dad rips your top, Blake, your theatre teacher and the man you have the biggest crush on, comes to your rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a dream I had. Any and all grammar mistakes are mine. I do not write a lot so if you have any to point out that would be greatly appreciated. All of this is a work of fiction and I am not condoning students going after their teacher. It is illegal and you can get him fired for such things. Please don't go after him/her.

There’s a football game going on and I’m all festive wearing school coloured tulle as a shirt cause festivities! As I Walk around cheering for my team I get a few cat calls since I'm only covering my chest and my stomach Is exposed. I hate that guys think that’s an okay thing to do, but I just move past them without a glance. Around half time, I go back into the crowd to get some food from the concession stands. Someone gets a little handsy and then some asshole rips my tulle. I stand there a few seconds mortified. I get whoops and hollers from the man and several of his buddy’s he’s with. I recognise him as the father of one of the football members. I turn bright red and am about to start crying. I pick up as much of the fabric I can I can to cover myself. I run to the auditorium to hide and get away from prying eyes. I throw open the door and there are a few people in there including Mr. Plover. I’m super embarrassed and he runs over to me looking worried. He asked what happens I tell him about the douche of a dad who ripped my top. He goes over to his bag and gives me one of his shirts to put on. As he hands it to me he looks furious. He takes me over to the dressing rooms to change and says he will be right back. I sit in the dressing room and cry for a few minutes.

I am so thankful for Mr. Plover. He asks me to call him Blake now but around other people I can’t seem to do it. It’s too personal. one on one or around some of the other drama kids I don’t really mind, but for me it’s something just for us. I’ve always been close to him since I moved schools in sophomore year, and he’s never done anything to say it’s a problem. I treat him as well as I would treat one of my friends my age. Although maybe I’ve been developing more than just friend feeling for him for a long time now. I’ve always worried about him finding out.

After I can’t cry anymore I try and pull myself together pull the shirt on. It’s a long-sleeved shirt with a black logo on the pocket. It was big and came over my hands. I bring the collar to my face and it smells like his cologne and something unique to him. As I sit there smelling the jacket I hear a soft knock on the door, its him letting me know he’s back. When I walk out of the dressing room and he’s talking to one of the other kids in drama, Matt. I notice his hand is scrapped up a bit, he must have gone out and found the guy. I give him a long hug. I tell him I need to go out and find one of my friends so I can tell them I’m going home. He says he’s going to walk with me. Supposedly he has something to tell me. Matt says he’s going to tag along… thanks...

The three of us walk to the football stands. Blake and Matt talk about some game that I surprising never heard of. Blake says he’s going to let me borrow it. I’m about to turn and Blake says he’s going to finish his conversation with Matt and he’s going to wait right there for me. I walk away to find my friend. Once I find her I tell her my situation and how the guy had already been dealt with. She feels like shit for not being there with me. once I say I’m going home and I have a ride with Blake, she hugs me and says sorry again. As I head back, all I can think about is how nice the shirt smells, how I know it’s Blake’s, and that I will probably keep until he forgets about it.

I get back to the cross road and its only Blake, standing next to the road still looking aggravated. I give him another hug and thank him for what he’s done. He asks me to walk with him. I say yes and we make our slow pace towards the teacher parking lot. As we are walking we have some small conversation. We talk about him, his family, his home, his friends, we even share some teacher gossip about why they do certain things just to make student mad and how they tell who really cares and who is just there because they are required to be. Soon we switch over to me and my family life, how I’m dealing with my other class and some of the things teachers do that stress us students out. Everything trailing off to people I’ve spent time with and even to people I like. Getting on that subject was a tough one. How do you tell your teacher that you have liked since you started working with theatre that you have a crush on them and how it probably has been obvious to them the whole time? Just how? I laugh and get very flustered.

“I haven’t really been focusing on other students in class. I’m more into not getting into a relationship like that. That I know aren’t going to last forever. No one can love me like I could love them, I have a lot to give and if I go into, one I want it to be forever. I want the person I plan spending any time with to know that I love them from the start… Its why I love you--- them! Them! Them! Them! I said them!” I start to gesture frantically trying to cover up my slip of tongue and he grabs my right hand. He then grabs it like he’s going to hold it but he’s on my left side so it’s awkward, we both turn bright red in the face. he touches my wrist and entwines the proper hands together. He dawns a look of confidence, looks me in the eyes and says

“I know that ‘them’ is not what you really meant, I could tell, even from the beginning, I knew you were special. I knew that in the beginning, you didn’t want to like me, I knew that you tried very hard to not. I knew that after a while you gave up and settled for just being my friend. Well, now I’m telling you that you don’t have to settle, you don’t have to be “just my friend” I can and I promise I will always be there for you, and that I love you too. and now I’ve said what I originally brought you out here to say. Now… think you know exactly what I want right now.” He stops and looks me in the eyes. He looks at me and quickly looks down at my lips only to come back up and lick his lips. I get sudden courage in hoping I’m not dreaming and that this is actually him, standing right in front of me.

 “I’m not sure I know what you mean, we could get in trouble. And right here?” I take a step forward getting closer to him. Our noses only an inch apart.

“Yes, I think you do know what I mean. Yes, right here, right now. What more perfect place than here?” And he kisses me. Right in the middle of the parking lot where any one could have seen. In that moment, I didn’t care. He finally knew how I felt and he reciprocates. Never had I felt a kiss that took away so much weight from my body. As a gentle kiss slowly turns more Passionate, hands start to get involved. And I would be a damn liar if I never imagined his hands on me. This beautiful, 6’3, brute of a man, had the gentlest hands in the world. He cupped my face and moved to the back of my neck with the other in the small of my back pulling my body closer to his. I bring mine up. Using one to hold myself steady and the other running through his fine, soft hair. The kiss was intoxicating. After pulling back a moment to breathe I look into his eyes. He had a look of adoration and something else, like an unsure thought that maybe this was a dream. I kissed him again, taking his hand from my back down. He finally got the message when I lightly pressed my hips forward into his, prompting him to grab my butt and hoist me up so I could wrap my legs around him. Instead of doing what I planned I hugged him. As he brought me over to his car I let my head fall against his chest to listen to his quickened heartbeat. He puts me in the passenger seat and kisses me again.

When he gets into the driver’s seat he looks over at me and winks. As he’s driving he rests his hand on the inside of my thigh. He doesn’t move just leaves it there, sometimes using his thumb to rub circles.

“You know, I would have called you Blake more, if I knew it would eventually get me to this point of sharing a kiss with you.” He laughs at that and lightly squeezes my leg. I lay my hand on top of his putting my fingers between his. We pull up to what I assume is his house. He gets out of the car and walks around to my side opening the door for me. I get out and start to walk to the door when he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the front. The whole way I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek giggling to myself. He sets me down to unlock his door then opens it wide for me to go in. It’s a cosy place with warm colours. The walls are decorated with screen plays and musical posters from every decade. I even notice a Rocky Horror Picture Show poster in the living room.  We get to the bedroom. He kisses me, pulling me toward his bed. When he sits down I place my legs on his sides in a straddling position and sit in his lap. I run my fingers through his hair pulling lightly every few seconds. Our kisses are impassioned and paced. We just enjoy each other’s company. He pulls away with the most relaxed look on his face.

“I have been wanting to do that for a long time now. I couldn’t stand that you were crying. It makes me so angry that that man, a parent of one on my students, can act that way. I’m sorry something like this has ever happened to you.” He looks down at his busted knuckles flexing his hands watching as the blisters start to look raw. “I found him after a bit of looking. I was just going to give him off for harassing a minor ,but he wasn’t facing me and I just got so angry. I’m sorry.” He was apologising to me, for defending me. A man so beautiful, looking on the verge of tears, for helping me. He fought a man older than him, by twenty odd years just for me. He just became my hero all over again. I put my hands on the sides of his face. I look deep into his eyes. I give a trail of kisses from his forehead down his nose back to his chapped lips. All I can do is smile and hug him closer. You just stay there for a while. Sitting in his lap on the edge of the bed just hugging.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
